Queen Greta
Queen Greta is King Guto's niece and the current ruler of Griffonstone, along with her husband, Gael. She and Gael also have two sons, Gunter and Gallus. Personality She seems to be much like his uncle. She also have a great love for books, as she spends a lot of time at the library. She also has a cheeky character, as she scrached Ulysses' face when he touches her in her face. Skills She has the same skills as a normal griffon. As descendant of King Grover, she is immune to the power of the Idol of Boreas. Relationships Family King Guto He is Greta's uncle. As she is his successor and they have similar personalities, they are very close to each other, so much that Guto is always listening his niece's advices. Prince Quentin He is Greta's younger brother and, as they have conflicting personalities, they are always quarreling a lot, but deep down they love each other very much. Gunter and Gallus They are her sons with Gael. Love Interests Gael Greta had always a crush on Gael since they were kids, but kept it secret because she didn't know what he trully felt about her. After rescuing her, resisting to the power of the Idol of Boreas, she finally admits her feelings to him and the two becomes a couple. The two eventually get married and have a son. Family Description in the Saga Mission to the Griffon Kingdom '' She meets Shining Armor when he is going to talk with the accused guard. It's hinted that Gael is in love for her. When Shining asks King Guto to let his guard return to Equestria, promissing he will be punished, Greta advices her uncle to accept. Unlike her brother, she seems to be very happy with Shining's staying, seeing this an oportunity to create peace. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", she helps Shining and Gael in finding out that Arimaspi is the one responsable for the attempted robbery of the Idol of Boreas and the attempted murder of King Guto. In "Dethronement", after taking her uncle's position as king, Ulysses approaches her and tells her she will be his queen and touches her face. Irritated by that, she scraches him on the face. He only doesn't retaliate to not harm her beauty. Ulysses then orders the hypnotizes to take her, her brother and her uncle to their chambers. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", she is rescued by Gael, confessing then her feelings to him, and, after Arimaspi's defeat, she goes with his uncle and brother to Equestia to talk with Celestia about their alliance. Meanwhile Eventually, Gael and Greta get married and have a son together, Gunter. After King Guto abdicated the throne to his niece, Greta, and she and Gael are crowned as the new rulers of Griffonstone. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", she talks with Gael about the former's uncle being now in Oldenmark and how the latter's father should take some vacations. When Ulysses escapes, she tries to use the Idol of Boreas to make him return to his cell, but he is able to resist. After Ulysses escapes with Rothbart, Gael said to her to warn their allies about this. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Greta goes to watch the tryouts for the flying derby main team along with Gael and they become very happy when their son makes the team. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Gael and Greta watches their son and Star winning the flying derby for their academy. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, she says goodbye to her husband before he goes to the summit of regents. In “The Key of the Seal”, Greta welcomes Gael back home and gets shocked by the claiming about the war. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royalty